


Regimental

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a kilt.  Remus wants to know how he's wearing it. Sirius gives him the opportunity to look and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regimental

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: Regimental

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and any publishers that she uses. I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. Understood? =) Good.

RATING: NC-17 for torturous foreplay, and liberal use of the word fuck

CATEGORY: PWP

KEYWORDS: Sirius/Remus

SPOILERS: **snort** None

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

ARCHIVE: Azkaban's Lair, Snitchfiction.net, FD.net, and my website. That covers it.

SUMMARY: Sirius has a kilt. Remus wants to know how he's wearing it. Sirius gives him the opportunity to look and see.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, this story was originally conceived a while ago. I kept contemplating a plot where Sirius was wearing a kilt and Remus was trying to get him **out** of it. Then the Soulbound-verse (which hasn't really been written on much yet) Remus snuck up behind me and insisted that he be included. He's rather... dominant, and he knows what he wants. However, it didn't get started, really started, until I started contemplating a story as a gifting for Ithica's birthday. It's short, it's smutty, and I thought I'd share, even if Ith did get to see first. So, enjoy... ;-)

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

Sirius could feel his lover's eyes on him. Remus had been watching him intensely the entire afternoon, and it was quite a distraction. However, if either of them wanted to make it to the costuming ball sometime that night, he couldn't allow himself to indulge in it. But gods, was it ever tempting...

Especially since he could feel the emotions that Remus was feeling slipping through the miniscule weak points in his shielding. In response, he tried to close his eyes and his mind against the projection of love/desire/lust that was coming from his lover.

The longer it didn't work, the more he was glad he was wearing his kilt; it wasn't as uncomfortable or as difficult to hide the effect Remus' intensity was having on him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Remus asked, all innocence.

"You know what you're doing."

"What? This?" Remus asked.

When it hit, Sirius growled low in his throat. He could see Remus on his knees in front of him, hands sliding around his lower legs and sliding slowly up his thighs as he ducked his head under the kilt and took his cock in his mouth. The image filled his mind and he clenched his hands into tight fists. He could feel him come up behind him and pull him against the lithe body that he had been exploring for two years now. He could feel the heat, the lust, and the intense desire to fulfill the short flash that he had just been privy to overwhelming him.

Sirius gulped, "Yes. That."

Remus licked his lips, and approached Sirius. He backed against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Then, slowly Remus dropped to hands and knees and crawled across the room to him, much like a cat on the prowl. Or a wolf, stalking its prey before attacking and ripping its throat out. He met those eyes, which had taken on a deep gold, feral gleam, and pressed his hands against the wall.

Slowly, Remus rose to his knees and simply studied Sirius for a moment. The gentle probing urged Sirius to drop the shielding before it shattered in the overwhelming aftermath of what was going to happen.

"Tell me, Sirius," Remus commented in a husky voice, "I've heard so much about this kilt of yours, and you've kept it hidden for so long. But there is one thing I have been wondering about it."

"And that is?"

"Do you wear it regimental, or am I simply going to have to crawl under it and find out for myself?"

Sirius was trying to find the words to answer his lover when he felt that lover's hands creeping up his calves. In a desperate move, he threw his shielding out to interlock with Remus' in the most effective silencing charm known to the wizarding kind. He growled and tried to clench his hands into fists. With a low growl in his throat, he answered Remus, "I want to see you crawl under and find out for yourself."

"You just want to feel your cock inside my mouth."

Sirius projected a wave of desire at his lover, "You know I do."

"I'm not sure I want to do that, you see."

"You just want to tease. You are such a terrible tease, Remus Lupin."

Remus' hands crept up Sirius' thighs, trying to push him even further to the point of being a mindless slave to him. Sirius knew this from experience, and was trying not to give in. He panted and tilted his head to the ceiling, asking Remus, "How close to full is it?"

"Tomorrow night, lover," Remus' voice was coarse and the sound of it sent a chill running down Sirius' spine. He wanted to silence that mouth. Correction.

He just wanted that mouth.

"Why don't you just stop teasing and **take** me?"

"I fully intend on taking you. You knew that from the start. You knew when I **showed** you what I want to do to you," Remus told him, his hands moving up to cup Sirius' arse. "Mmm, you are regimental, aren't you?"

"You knew I was. You knew from the start."

Sirius waited for Remus to make his next move, and he was surprised to feel the heat of Remus' breath against him. He tried to move toward that breath, only to find himself thrusting into empty air while Remus' tongue played against the underside of his cock. He groaned at the feel of it, even as he could feel one of his lover's fingers making a thrusting motion between the cheeks of his arse.

The love that was ever-present between them, and had been from the start was swiftly being overwhelmed by the lust. All Sirius wanted to do was to strip out of the kilt that he had spent so much time getting on and getting perfect while his lover tried to destract him and have Remus' cock inside him. It was already hard, he knew it was, from the projections he was getting from him. He tried again to urge Remus to take his cock into his mouth, only to be met with a low, wicked laughter.

"You want to fuck my mouth, don't you?"

A very outraged part of Sirius was screaming that he shouldn't have this much restraint the night before the full moon. The kilt that had started this should have long been thrown across the room, torn or not, and they should have been on the bed, on the floor, wherever they happened to fall, fucking each other stupid. But no, Remus persisted in this, and he didn't have the presence of mind left to do more than pray to the goddess watching over him to let Remus stop teasing very soon.

Very **very** soon.

Then he could feel the wet heat of Remus' mouth around the tip of his cock and he shook, trying to maintain what little control he had left. 'It wasn't fair,' he shrieked mentally. Remus could bring him to this point so easily, so very easily. It flew from his mind that he had done the same to his lover more than once. All that existed was him and that sweet, hot mouth.

"Slam it into me, lover. I know you want to. I **want** you to."

The litany continued between their minds then as Sirius let out a sound closely approaching a howl, 'I love the feel of your cock in my mouth, when you've lost all control. The knowing that I brought you there. I want to fuck you so badly right now, and I want to see the look in your eyes when you come screaming.'

His hand flew away from the wall and threaded their way through Remus' hair, holding him there. Their mutual arousal fed each other, and spiraled it higher until Remus pulled away and placed pressure at the base of his cock. He nearly screamed with the frustration and the unfairness of it. Then Remus appeared from under his kilt, his fringe hanging damply in his eyes, which were dilated. He was panting when he told him, "Off."

"What?"

"Off," Remus blinked. "I want you to take that kilt off. I would do it myself, but--"

'Who's control is gone?' Sirius asked.

'Both. Off. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you hard and deep, and I can't while you're standing there looking like that and--'

'Payback.'

'Later.'

Sirius muttered a charm to send all the clothing tumbling to the floor, and felt Remus' eyes on him. He growled, and magicked Remus' clothes away as well, and dragged his eyes across the familiar form. The eyes that begged him to let him fuck him, the slender body nearly begging to be touched, and most of all, the hard cock ready for him. This time, he was the one who stalked his lover. Remus kept his eyes firmly on Sirius as he backed toward the bed. When finally he approached him, Sirius pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

He leaned in and kissed Remus lightly upon the lips, pulling away just when Remus parted his lips to allow him entry. Instead, he nibbled down his lover's neck, biting gently, and was pleased to hear a moan in response. He ignored his own need in favour of teasing his lover in return a little. He moved downward and swirled his tongue over one nipple at first, then the other. He looked up to grin evilly at his lover, and saw the expression that begged him to fuck him even without having to say a word.

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, with his wrists pinned and Remus hovering over him with a different expression, an expression that told Sirius that he was going to be devoured alive, and enjoy it in the process.

"I told you I was going to fuck you. Didn't you believe me?" he growled, before reaching out his hand and pulling the vial of lubrication that they had made up the previous week. "You better hope this new potion of yours works, Padfoot."

"Try and see," he growled, arching up under his lover. Remus groaned, and slicked a single finger before moving to slide it inside him. Sirius arched into the touch and growled low under his breath.

"You keep saying you're going to fuck me."

"I am."

"Then stop talking, stop playing, and just fuck me."

As soon as the command was out of his mouth, he felt Remus' lubricated cock slamming into him. He writhed beneath his lover, wrapping his legs around him and meeting each hard thrust as it hit. Each time, he thrust a little harder, they lost control a little more, until finally the spiralling tension exploded and Sirius let out a hoarse shout that contained Remus' name. Under the assault of his mate's body, Remus howled his release before finally collapsing on top of Sirius.

After long moments, Sirius rolled them onto their sides, and Remus slid out of him. He moaned slightly, and his eyes flickered open, "You tried to kill me."

"Isn't that how you said you wanted to go?"

"Mmmhmm, but isn't 16 a little young?"

"A little..." Remus commented lazily, and yawned.

"Remus?" there was a mischievous tone to Sirius' voice.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you just so glad I wear my kilts regimental?"

Remus pondered him for a moment, then kissed him firmly to shut him up.

It turned out to be remarkably effective.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

~End~


End file.
